This invention relates to new and useful improvements in method and structure for attaching two or more substantially rigid parts together and although the majority of the description and the illustrations refer to knock-down furniture of one form or another, nevertheless it will be appreciated that the method and structure can readily be adapted for use with other assemblies whether made of wood, plastic or metal.
The conventional way of securing such parts together utilizes a variety of fastening devices all of which consist of various fitments or couplers requiring tools to assemble and disassemble same and which, in use, create a concentrated stress point at the junction which is often weakened and sometimes breaks away when stresses are applied such as in moving the assembled parts without disassembly beforehand.
Furthermore in order to attempt to provide the necessary strength at the location of said fitments or couplers, the thickness of the material utilized in the construction of the parts is often increased considerably adding to the cost and usually, when a pressed wood is used, utilizing a less dense material than is available in thinner cross-sections.
Insofar as furniture is concerned, whether it be office furniture or home-use furniture, it may be shipped already assembled or, in a knocked down condition.
If already assembled, it will be appreciated that shipping space and storage space is considerable and the transferral of such assembled furniture is sometimes difficult particularly when narrow staircases, doorways and the like are encountered.
Knocked-down furniture is becoming increasingly popular largely due to the speed and ease of assembly and the less space required for both storage and transportation.
However conventional knocked-down furniture is still somewhat difficult to assemble on-site and normally requires at least two operators.
As an example, an office desk may be shipped conventionally in some five packages containing six pieces and once these are unpacked, the following steps are required in order to assemble the desk.
First the top of the desk is turned upside down upon the floor whereupon one end panel is placed upside down on the top panel aligning and engaging the male and female fitments and securing same usually by use of a screwdriver or wrench, in order to turn screws into all of the female fitments to secure and tighten the end panel upon the top of the desk.
Male fitments of the back panel are then engaged into the bottom of the top of the desk and the male fitments of the back panel are engaged with the female fitments of the side of the end panel whereupon the screws are tightened in all of the female fitments in order to secure these panels.
The other end panel is attached in a similar manner as described and then the drawers are taken out of the pedestals which may then be turned upside down and aligned so that the male fitments engage with the female fitments on the bottom of the desk top. All of the fitments are then tightened with a screwdriver or wrench and the desk can then be turned over to the upright position. This usually requires two assemblers in order to prevent damage from occurring to the desk. However some considerable strain is placed upon the fitments or couplers during this operation. Once turned upright, the drawers may be placed back in the pedestals.